Apology
by Batmarcus
Summary: After the incident with Snape and Lily in his fifth year James Potter begins to think that maybe what he did was wrong, and sets out to apologize to both Snape and Lily. One-Shot written as a Christmas present for SkyeElf, may become more later on. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the story, I wrote it as a one-shot, but it may become more later for now though it's just the one. Written as a Christmas present for SkyeElf! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>James Potter felt bad, which if you knew him was a very rare thing. James Potter was notorious prankster and a bit of a bully from time to time with his friends and as such he never usually regretted anything he or his friends did.<p>

Normally, it was because in his mind it was all in good fun and in the back of his mind he sometimes hoped it would impress Lily Evans. Yet this time was different this time, he felt that he may have gone too far. Earlier in the day in an attempt to let off some steam after an O.W.L exam he had hung Severus Snape upside down in the middle of the courtyard and taunting him.

In his embarrassment, Severus had snapped at Lily (who James had been hitting on and had been trying to defend Snape) he had called her a Mudblood causing Lily to storm off in a huff. James had still pantsed Snape after that, yet mere hours later looking at Lily who still seemed angry and hurt.

"Something wrong Prongs?" Remus Lupin or Moony as his friends called him asked looking concerned as he closed his book turning to his friend.

"I don't know Moony, do you think that maybe what I did to Snivelous today was going too far? I mean he was just trying to relax after the exam, and I made him hurt Evans feelings and I don't know it just seems so wrong." James sighed.

Moony stared at James his head tilted to the side as it always did when he was thinking. So James waited, Lupin was the smartest one of the group, and was much better with emotions anyway.

"Well, this is new from you, but maybe you do owe them both an apology it'll make you feel better and them. Besides do you really want to be responsible for ruining their friendship?" Moony asked.

"No, I don't want that I mean I wouldn't want anyone to ruin my friendship with you, Padfoot or Wormtail." James admitted.

"Exactly, so apologize to them who knows maybe you all can get past things and be friends."

"Well...alright, but I'll need to get them together and you can't tell Padfoot or Wormtail about this until I hsve at least tried. I don't need Padfoot thinking I've gone soft I'll never hear the end of it." James said and Moony chuckled but nodded.

"Alright fair enough your secret is safe with me Prongs, but you know it's not going soft really it's growing up and getting responsible, at least a little."

"Oh great even worse, seriously Moony remind me not to come to you for a pep talk." James said sarcastically causing them both to chuckle as Moony went back to his book and James set to work on thinking how he would get Lily and Severus to hear him out.

* * *

><p><strong>-A few days later with Lily-<strong>

Lily Evans wasn't sure why she had decided to do this, she could just have easily ignored the letter and gotten on with her life, yet here she was on her way to the Astronomy Tower to see of all people James Potter.

She was aware of how he felt about her, it was really obvious to anyone with eyes, but she didn't feel the same. He was just such a self serving prat at times, and a bully. This seemed different, though the note had no traces of anything odd it was just a letter no attached spells or pranks, not flirting in the letter just a simple request.

_Dear Evans, _

_I would like to speak to you tonight, if you would like. I just have something that I feel I need to say, and all I ask is that you just hear me out. If your interested, please meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at 10:30. _

_sincerely, _

_James Potter_

She had thought about the letter since it had arrived for her at breakfast and in the end had decided to hear him out. With everything she was going through wit O.W.L's and her fighting with Severus she figured things could really get no worse by hearing him out.

When she got to the Astronomy Tower however James wasn't the only one there waiting for her.

"Lily." Said a very familiar voice and she turned to see Severus looking confused beside James.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Snape Moments earlier-<strong>

Severus Snape felt ridiculous, after all Potter had done to him he has the nerve to invite him to talk? He could be trying to talk to Lily again, but she didn't seem to be open to the idea in the slightest. In the end he decided that, at the very least this might result in a duel and he could get some revenge on Potter, that was worth this and likely the detention he would receive for it.

He arrived at the Astronomy Tower to find Potter simply staring out into the grounds with his back to him. However as he entered Potter spoke.

"Hello, Severus." He said calmly turning to face Snape arms at his sides and to Snapes surprise no wand in hand and no one elese there to back him up.

"Potter, your letter said that you wanted to see me, what's this all about?" He asked carefully keeping his wand easily in reach up his sleeve.

"I just wanted to talk, actually so you can calm down there's no prank, no duel just a talk not yet though we are waiting on one more person." Potter said and as Snape was about to ask what he meant when the door opened and Lily alked in.

"Lily?" He said stunned.

"Severus what are you doing here?" She asked seeming just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Potter sent me a letter, said he wanted to see me, and I figured that at the very least I could get some payback. Why are you here?" He asked

"He sent me a letter too, and with us fighting I figured I had nothing better to do." She said.

"Yes I called you both here and if you'll hear me out I'll tell you why." James said looking between them and waiting.

They each appeared to think it over before nodding slowly.

James took a breath before speaking; "So, I have been thinking over the last few days, and I feel like I went a little too far the other day with Severus. I mean...you weren't hurting me really you were doing nothing to me you were just trying to relax after the exam. In fact your never really doing anything to offend me most times and you don't deserve what me and my friends due to you, sometimes we go too far...I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry Severus, and I don't expect it to be instant recovery, but I hope we can at least start getting along and maybe be friends someday." James said offering his hand to Snape to shake.

They both looked shocked at this, James Potter was apologizing, and genuinely no sarcasm at all and was offering to end this with Severus. Snape thought it over, he could just say no and leave he would be fully entitled to do, but really he wanted to get this over with too.

Slowly cautiously he extended his hand and shook Potters.

"Alright, I'll give this a chance, but it better not be a trick." He said.

"It's not I swear." He said before turning to Lily.

"Now, Evans first off I should probably stop calling you that, but old habits die hard. First off, I'm sorry about hitting on you so often I can understand that might get grating at times. Second I actually want to apologize for what was said by Severus yesterday, I don't think he meant it." James said as Snape spoke up at last.

"I didn't! Lily I would never mean that with you I was just caught up in the heat of the moment and the embarrassment of the situation, I really didn't mean to call you Mudblood, I won't ever use the word again." Snape said.

"You see? He really cares about you and from what I've seen the two of you seem like great friends. No, one heat of the moment name calling is worth throwing away a friendship and it was more my fault than his, if I hadn't put him in that situation it never would have been said. So please, give him another chance to be your friend, he may be a bit dark at times, but he seems to mean well." James said.

Both boys stared at the red haired girl with slightly pleading expressions. She weighed her options, what Severus said had hurt, but she took in what they had both said. He hadn't meant it and after all they had been friends for years it seemed foolish to throw out her best friend over one incidental name calling, she would keep an eye one him, but they both had made a good point.

"Alright, Sev I'll give you another chance just think before you speak alright I know your smarter than that and I would hate to have to send you to the Hospital wing." She said finger her wand causing both boys to nod and swallow nervously. It was well know that Lily Evans when angry could use charms that would make a teacher both impressed and terrified.

"Thank you Lily, I promise you won't regret it." Severus said smiling as she gave him a brief hug.

James smiled and cleared his throat drawing their attention again.

"So, one last thing if you two are up for it I thought I could talk to my friends and maybe all of us could start over? You know a clean slate and all?" James hopefully.

Lily and Snape huddled together speaking in low voices so that James wouldn't hear after a bit of back and forth they stood up smiling.

"Alright, Po...James, we have agreed that we would both like that, but you do deserve a bit of payback for what you did to me." Snape said both of them approaching him with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Okay, that seems fair...what kind of payback?" James asked getting backed into the nearest wall.

"Oh why spoil the surprise?" Lily asked as they sprung at him.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later James was sprinting through Hogwarts in nothing, but his underwear trying desperately not to get caught as he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.<p>

Far behind him both laughing madly, were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. After Lily promised to return his pants she gave Snape a brief hug before they set off to their separate common rooms.

As they parted each couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe James Potter wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it Lee. In fact I hope you all watching liked it. We'll see how people feel on this before I decide. Anyway leave a review if you like and Merry Christmas! **


End file.
